Hush
by Joey's voodoo doll
Summary: A story of love, unexplainable acts and YAOI! One shot. Pairing: Corey/Joey Note: I do not own Slipknot. Enjoy the story.


**I do not own SlipKnot but, i do own this story. Hope you like it. ****^_^**

_Hush…_

He was walking along quietly in the shady alleyway, kicking a soda can that he found on the asphalt some time ago. He peacefully whistled in the ineptly silent alley with a tranquil smile on his face. The sky began to darken with thick, gray clouds that ruined the serene view of the calm night sky. He looked up, still retaining his minuscule smile and stood there, waiting for the rain to fall. He seized his whistling and threw his hood over his head just in case it did begin to rain.

Instead of rain he heard a loud boom arise from over his head and quickly turned to the direction it came from. "Thunder." He said to himself and quickly began walking again through the narrow alleyway. Lightning flashed in colors of white and blue, making his eyebrow piercings and lip piercing shine for a short moment. It began to drizzle lightly and soon the walking man got annoyed of it and began to walk home.

He was a block away from his small Iowan house and began to jog toward it. The drizzle seized and the clouds moved away, revealing the gentle blue that was in the illuminating sky. Soon it would be dawn and the people would begin to awaken. He was at his door and was fishing in his pockets for his house key. The key was nowhere to be found so he sheepishly took out a small knife and began to pick the small metal lock.

The wooden door clicked and opened; letting the owner in. He kicked of his sneakers and walked up the stairs, towards his bedroom. He took off his pitch black hoodie and threw it on to his computer chair. His room was dark and filled with shadows along with musical instruments of all kind. An electric guitar was hanged up on the wall along with his drumsticks on the side of his bed.

He laid down on his bed, looking out the open window and letting the cold zephyr caress his body. He looked at the inert and naked tree that moved in the current of the wind. To him, today seemed filled with melancholy and dead thoughts. He moved his head toward the ceiling and stared at it for a lengthy amount of time. He was wondering about the concert that he was to play tomorrow and the time consuming tour.

Being famous to him was very stressful and sometimes he caught himself thinking not wanting to be mainstream. He closed his pale blue eyes and waited until he was called down to the studio for rehearsal. At around five at dawn, the phone began to ring and he listened to it. It rang one…twice… three times until he decided to pick it up. "Hello?"

He said in a dead voice as he switched the phone to his other ear. "Hey Joey. It's me Corey; you have to get down to the studio for the drum solo okay?" The other man said in his baritone voice. "Yeah okay, I'll be there in an hour."

Joey said lazily as he sat down on his bed again and hung up the phone. He inhaled deeply and started to get ready. He grabbed his equipment and got into his car, wondering if he was going to get torn apart by fan girls today. He drove off to the studio and got there a little earlier than usual. He walked out of his black colored car and carefully unloaded his stuff.

His long raven hair spilled over his shoulders as he undid his low ponytail. One of the band members stepped outside of the building the studio was in and saw Joey getting his messenger bag from the trunk of his car. The other member was rather tall and skinny with shoulder-length hair that was the color of a dark, coffee like color that shined in the light of the still raising sun. His eyes were a piercing toxic green and his skin was so pale that white out could've been his cover-up.

He quickly took out a cigarette and lit it while walking towards Joey. He silently walked up to him, making sure wasn't noticed. Before the tall man could've gotten anymore near him, Joey turned around quickly and caught the tall man walking toward him. "Nice try Jim but, your gonna have to get a lot shorter to sneak up to me 'cause your so tall you block the freakin' sun." Joey said playfully as he took his mask and hung it around his neck.

"Damn…I thought I could get you this time." James said in false discontent as he ruffled Joey's hair teasingly. Joey quickly discarded Jim's hand from his hair and both walked into the studio. "Any word on Craig getting out of his damn fever?" Joey asked in a concerned yet aggravated tone as both of them approached the door to the large building.

"Yep, he's actually gonna be here soon in like about twenty minutes." James said as he opened the door and went into the building along with Joey. The smaller man nodded in content in hearing that his band mate recovered. The rest of the band members greeted Joey as he walked into the studio. The drummer just quietly nodded as he walked past the others and sat down right next to his large drum set.

He sighed and closed his eyes feeling tired and lifeless as he leaned on the wall beside him. Corey noticed something was wrong and tapped Joey on the shoulder, making sure he didn't fall asleep since he knew that the small drummer didn't get much sleep. The small tap caused Joey to open his eyes and turn his head to Corey. "Everything okay Joey?" The singer said as he pushed his bright colored curls away from his face.

Joey nodded and turned his head back to its previous position, closing his eyes again and sighed calmly as he breathed in the stuffy air in the studio. Corey just looked at him, slightly worried and confused, he asked again. "You sure? You don't look so good." The drummer looked at him again and nodded, this time hoping to convince the worried singer.

Corey was persuaded that the drummer was lying and decided to keep an eye on him for the rest of the day. Around five thirty, the studio door opened wide revealing another tall man with short hazel hair and dark blue eyes. This was Craig; he was the sampler/keyboardist of the band and the one who managed the band's website. He was fairly quiet and the only one never to do an interview. Craig was bombarded with greetings and kind words since he was gone for a long amount of time because of his severe fever.

He quickly shied away from the attention and went to his area to set up his equipment. The only one who didn't address him was the awkwardly distant and entranced Joey that was quietly leaning against the wall next to his drum set. Craig became fretful of the unusually muted Joey and also decided to keep an eye on him. As the day passed by, the other members became aware of Joey's abnormal silence and began to question him but, the only answer they would get was either a nod or an "I'm okay". At this point Corey decided to talk to him personally seeing that Joey was most likely bothered about something.

After rehearsal for the concert, Corey asked the silent drummer to the recording room to have a talk. By the time he led Joey to the recording room, the both of them were the only ones there. "So… what did you want to talk about?" Joey asked in his normally high pitched voice as he played with one of his drum sticks. "Well a lot of us were really worried about you today Joey."

Corey said as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Why is that?" Joey said quietly, almost in whispering tone. He looked into Corey's icy blue eyes with a feeling of calmness in the dim lit studio. The headphones quietly laid on Corey's neck as a faint sound of music came from it. There was the ghostly smile on Joey's lips as he kept on staring into Corey's seemingly empty eyes.

The silence was beginning to make the singer quite anxious as he also began to stare into Joey's pastel blue eyes that always seemed to glisten in even the slightest light. That feature always made him look eerie and ethereal but yet soothing and reassuring. It was so noiseless in the small room that that you could've sworn you heard the measured heart beats coming from the two men. Corey couldn't take the quiet anymore and broke the stillness. "You're usually not this quiet Joey.

You sure you're okay? Is something bothering you?" The singer's sonorous voice echoed through the room like a cave. "I'm really not sure." The small man mumbled as he brought his knees up to his chest and broke the gaze that seemed to last forever.

"What happened?" Corey said as he put his hand under Joey's lowered head and lifted it up. His fingers stroking the drummer's chin as he tilted his head so he can look open those ardent yet paranormal blue eyes. "I don't know…I think I'm lonely." Joey said looking into Corey's icy azure eyes, feeling his fingers trace along his bottom lip and chin.

"I think it's because I left Maree just a few days ago." The small man added as the memories of his former lover returned to him. She was pale, gold-eyed and beautiful. Her red curls gleamed in the sun as she tilted her head to kiss her previous admirer. Her lips colored with bright red lipstick that almost resembled the color of the red liquid that flowed through every living creature's veins.

Her eyes the colors of jade and emerald, mixing and matching and swirling in the light of day as she looked at him in the deep memories in his mind. Her image and beauty forever carved into his eyes, skull, mind and body. When he was with her, he was in complete ecstasy from her magnetism. Their love was passionate and loving; he could hardly believe what happened next. He caught her one day with someone else.

He saw her body curled up on the other mans lap; her lipstick slightly smeared making him sure enough that they were embracing each other. His trust for her betrayed and his heart broken like glass. He ran away with crystal tears overflowing in his eyes; ignoring the pleas and shouts from his past love. The memories making Joey cringe of such thoughts, making him tremble and slightly tear. His hands clenched into tight fists and his eyes closed shut.

The tears flooded his eyes, letting the transparent drops of salty liquid drip down his now vaguely red cheeks. He felt Corey's thumbs go right under his eyes and wipe away the saline fluid from his cold skin. As he finished wiping away the tears he wrapped his arms around the small, trembling figure of a human and hugged him tightly. "Forget about that slut Joey. You'll find someone else that will pay more respect to you and love you."

The singer said soothingly as the shivering being began to calm down to small, soft whimpers and sobs. "Like you?" The drummer said in a whisper as he relaxed a bit more and began to stop sobbing. Corey looked down at Joey in surprise as he heard what the small man just said. He looked at Joey's eyes; they were flooded with tears that made his eyes sparkle in the dim light of the recording room.

His surprised expression switched to a tranquil mood and his pink lips forming to a small smile. "Yeah… like me." Corey whispered as he leaned down closer to Joey, they were close enough to touch at their noses. The singer tilted Joey's head up so he can look at his expression, making sure no more depression existed on his face. He began to examine him, looking first at his blue eyes and then down to his pale pink lips that contrasted with his pale skin.

Joey's finger traced the taller man's lips, going all the way down to his neck and trails his bony fingers across his collar bone. He looked up again at the composed expression of Corey's eyes. Corey moved even closer to him, making them at lips distance and then did something even he couldn't explain. His lips lightly touched the drummer's as he closed his eyes in the embrace. Joey began to kiss back, also closing his eyes and moving his hands up to Corey's shoulders.

The singer's hands lowered to Joey's lower back, gripping him tightly. He felt the small man's tongue outline his lips and found himself opening his mouth. Their tongues dancing with each other as they kissed. Then Corey began to kiss roughly, holding Joey's body close to his. His hands going under the drummer's shirt, removing it quickly to the point of ripping his shirt in to tiny shreds of fabric.

He broke the kiss for air and ripped his shirt right off his body. He looked at Joey, watching him pant from the lack of breath that was caused by the long embrace. He pushed Joey to the ground hard and landed on top of him. Corey grabbed his wrists, making him unable to struggle and thrash. Joey looked at Corey shockingly as the singer leaned in closer.

He began to kiss him again huskily while brushing his hand against the drummer's chilling skin. He began nibbling at his neck and then at his collar bone. At one point, biting him so hard that he bled. The warm blood made a stark contrast to the cold skin, making Joey shiver. He, hissed as the pain began to set in, only to be silenced by his new lover.

"Hush…" The singer whispered, feeling the drummer's breath ghost over the skin of his neck. He couldn't explain why he was doing this; maybe he pitied the small man and wanted to help him through the pain or he truly loved him but, the only thing he knew for sure is that it was going to be a long, long night.


End file.
